


dog warrior

by TimeIsDead



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Angry Gavin Reed, Badass Upgraded Connor | RK900, Cold War, Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Enemies, Everything is Reed's Fault, Fights, Gay Disaster Gavin Reed, Gun Kink, Gun Violence, M/M, Prisoner of War, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Russian Mafia, Russian Roulette, War, cold!nines, russian!nines
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeIsDead/pseuds/TimeIsDead
Summary: War crashes over the world after the assasination of a popular russian politician, the americans are blamed after the never ending tensions between the two countries.Humanity just never learned.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin Reed was not used to war like this, sure he had heard of the world wars in school and trained for giving his life for his country in the military but never had he thought that he would loose the people around him that quickly. It felt like last week when he sat at his desk in the dpd as the detective not having to take anyones shit, his greatest concern being not able to take his break early- and now...

 

"GRENADE!" was screamed in their camp as people jumped out of the way to get a safe distance. Gavin hurriedly grabbed his boots and fixed up his uniform "we got a mole! find that bastard and end him!" their sargents voice boomed over the camp as he trampled down the remainants of their beds.

 

"motherFUCKER" Gavin swore as he grabbed his gun and quickly looked around. There. He saw one of his so called comerades jogging away into the opposite direction and followed swiftly "stop right there fucker!" he yelled as he pushed the barrel against the soldiers neck who held his hands up instinctively. "What are you doing Reed?" he asked and tried to turn around "I said stop." Gavin hissed and pushed the metal deeper against his companions spine "tell me what the fuck you're doing sneaking away and disobeying your sergants orders!" Reed asked tensely "well aren't you doing just about the same thing. Even threatening your comerades life in such desperate times?" the soldier laughed shaking his head and lowering his hands. "oh no i'm doing just what he said. Finding the mole" Gavin squinted dangerously and undid the safety on his gun "I've always had a bad feeling about you" he murmured as he pulled down the trigger.

A thriumpant grin was etched onto his face as he ripped off the fallen mans dog tag and searched him for anything valuable indeed finding a russian war badge in his chest pocket as well as a foldable pocket knife which he had grabbed in his last moments.

When Gavin returned and handed his Sergant the tag he promised him big things coming his way once the war was over making Gavin hold his head a bit higher for the rest of the day "but don't get ahead of yourself. Those russians are clever bastards." echoed the voice of his superior.

Back in their now makeshift camp he threw the tag into a metal case only to hear it rattle with the others of its kind. His division started a sick game of counting russians betting on each other like race horses. But of course if there was something to win Gavin wanted it.

"Damn so you were right 'bout him all along kid" Chen laughed "don't kid me Tina im fuckin' older than you" Gavin said but surpressed a grin "whatever you say old man" she teased "fuck you" Gavin laughed along  
she was one to keep around, not sobbing around for the lost souls but celebrating to take down enemies and lightening the mood. "how many you got chen? you better keep up cuz' i'm not gonna drag you along" Reed said shaking his case

 

"oh come on i might as well just give half of mine to you so we're even gonna get close to even." she grinned but they both knew truth is no one was even close to Gavins killing spree. "stop standing around and clean something will you!" the lieutenant barked as he passed them. shutting down their bicker and sending them into a salute "sir yes sir!" they said in unison. "dismissed." the lieutenant growled and walked away.

"Damn who shit in his cereal this morning?" Reed asked and sat back down forcing a muffled laugh out of tina who still stood at attention "I don't know Reed but I think you could find out for him" the Colonel spoke from besides him making Gavin freeze up for a moment before he jumped up and saluted.

"Save the show Reed. Go help in the kitchen and be sure not to miss whoever shits in their superiors breakfast. Maybe you'll get another Tag. If the chef asks just tell him you disrespected your highest commander" The Colonel barked sounding more and more threatening by the end leaving no room for discussion or even an annoyed expression.

"You could've warned me asshole" Reed pushed Tina as she burst out laughig after their colonel walked away.

Gavin ended up almost falling asleep during meal preperations for the next day and once he was back in his bed he didn't even bother to turn onto his back, he just fell asleep as he landed on the matress.  
But his rest didn't last long as he jolted awake to his sergants voice wakeup call.  
He groaned as he forced himself up to get ready "where are we going?" Reed asked hurriedly as his division lined up for a march "I think we're just going to secure some areas" the man next to him answered.

The march was quick but something felt off leaving Reed tense "c'mon dude relax and have a drink with us. y'know like the good old day" Ben Collins bumped his shoulder jokingly "I guess you're right" Gavin huffed and changed into a tank top but leaving his boots and pants the way they were "think Jimmy's still open?" Chen piped in earning the Lieutenants attention "I used to go there a lot" he mumbled "then why not join us" Ben shrugged.

So thats how they ended up sitting around the old bar with their superior, conversations getting easier as drinks started to pile up making them more carless about life. "you guys wanna see something cool?" the Lieutenant asked as he whistled twice 

"sure-woah!" Ben laughed as he was attacked by a huge st bernhard "good boy Sumo" the Lieutenant laughed and welcomed the furry animal "s'been a while boy and you smell even worse than before" despite that he placed his nose in the dogs fur and hugged him for a moment.  
"that thing is huge! you sure you're not some russian with a bear as a pet?" Gavin laughed with the rest as he met the Lieutenants stern eyes "that would mean my life was quite a waste wouldn't it? A life of working to earn the title Lieutenant just to be a mole" He spoke dryly as he held Gavins gaze unamused. The rest didn't seem to notice the moment of tension as they were busy mocking the men of their opposing Country.

"It was simply a joke Lieutenant I wouldn't dream of doubting your loyalty" Gavin said in an exaggerated respectful tone as he held eyecontact  
"come on boys the next round is on meee!" Tina cheered and distracted Gavin long enough for the tension to fade.

In the end they were leaning against any surface or person they could for support "shiit Ben I never knew you were a tall fuck!" Tina screeched laughing from her postition on the floor "you're a dumbass!" Ben held his sides laughing like an idiot

They had a great evening but the morning after wasn't so plesant, starting with the three soldiers groaning in unison at their wake up call. Gavin sat up last feeling dizzy and having his eyes still unfocused "shit what the fuck did I drink?" he rubbed his eyes to try and clear his vision.  
"get your ass up Reed they fucking raided our station at the border!" Tina yelled as she collected her belongings. He was up in seconds ignoring how the world spun for a moment, he readied himself for the worst.

The drive to the station was tense, those russians were unpredictable no one knew what to expect. Murdered man or maybe they're held hostage rather tortured by those cruel men.

Reed felt the adrenaline shooting through his veins as they approached the border. He saw a man standing at every corner glaring straight through them, one wrong move and they'll be doomed.  
The division split. Half going around the back in an attempt to corner them.

Gavin was itching to do something, looking around for any sign and oh what a sign he got.  
He heard gunshots and men yelling from the inside, his team opened fire on the guards and advanced forewards. Taking down anything that moved. They couldn't stop if someone got hit they had to keep at a fast pace.

Before he knew the two soldiers at his side were down, they closed their wall up moving closer toward each other searching for russian soldiers. Another shot flew through the air just missing Bens head "get to cover!" Gavin ordered and ducked behind a short wall. 

His team was split up now so they could cover more and to lure out russians from their hiding spots.  
Listening to the shots he managed to spot the man hiding and quickly took him down with a couple of bullets.

Jameson a young recruit was peeking from his hiding and failed to see the red dot dancing over him. If Gavin ordered him they'd know where he was.  
Looking away he listened for the shot but instead he heard Ben "Jameson duck!" followed by a series of shots, not from a sniper but an Mg.  
Reed closed his eyes praying they'd missed.

As soon as he reopened them he was met with bayonet attatched to a gunbarrel shoved in his face and a heavy boot meeting his chest, knocking the air out of him and sending his vision spiraling. "Quiet." The man ordered and shot the wall next to him.  
Gavin was panting hard as he glared up at the soldier reaching for his gun but was hit in the face with the gun multiple times scratching him open until the barrel burst something hot metallic tasting liquid over himself.  
"Fuck you." he coughed out and grabbed the mans leg, he had reached for the knife on his belt stabbing the soldiers thigh. his face twisted up in pain but he kicked Gavins face sending him flying into the mud. 

Just now he heard the gunshots and screams of fallen men. He turned his head towards the russian who was pulling the knife out of his thigh. Gavin quickly grabbed his gun and shot him more than neccesary. Gathering his knife and the mans weapon as well as a new tag, he looked over the wall again spotting Jameson cornered. 

"goddamn rookies" he cursed shooting the men around him one of them falling ontop of Jameson, sending him scrambling back in horror as blood poured over him.  
Gavin signaled him to go look for the rest as he stood and slowly looked around his finger never leaving the trigger.

He filtered through tents, beds and any hiding spots he could find. He found no men remaining so he started collecting anything valuable until he was stopped in his tracks a tag in a Soldiers hand read Ben Collins he kicked the body angrily as he put Bens tag in his chest pocket. 

"you can't kill a dead man" was followed by the clicking of a pistol "Drop the gun. You've just lost" Gavin dropped the gun he was holding and put his hand on the revolver he'd just aquired "any gun" the soldier stated stepping closer

"why the fuck would I listen to you" Gavin hissed "because you're as good as dead" the barrel pressed against his head  
"the do it coward!" Gavins hand clenched around the handle of his weapon.  
the man reacted quickly shooting his shoulder. Reed groaned in pain and dropped the gun "see not that hard. Now kneel pig"  
Gavin spat to the ground "fuck you!"  
He was kicked into the back of his knees sending him flying to the ground, he was about to get up when a hand gripped his hair.

"kiss my boot americam pig" the man gripping his hair barked with a thick russian accent as he stared at him with ice cold eyes "fuck you" reed spat and twisted his head to scowl up at the opposing soldier. "Now now..Are you really in a position to talk like that..Detective Reed?" a smooth deep voice asked from behind him making Gavin stiffen and strain his eyes to get a glimpse. He knew that voice. He knew that motherfucker!


	2. reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets to sleep over at the russian base.

"don't even have the balls to look me in the eye huh?" Gavin taunted the man behind him, probably not his smartest idea "I have no problem with that. But I think you will" The man stepped closer as the Soldier began digging a finger into his eyes.

A pained scream ermitted from Gavin as he fought the hands as best as he could to keep his sight somewhat save. "now..don't you remember me Detective?" the cold voice rang in his ears but he was too occupied at the moment to try and remember. A shot rang through the air and the man holding him down collapsed "just remember detective he was one of my comerades. You are not." after that he was met with a hard boot to the back of his head and the world tilted sideways. Slowly fading out but he still saw the fuckers shoes stepping in front of him.

 

 

When Gavin opened his eyes he found himself cuffed down kneeling on the hard ground of a dark room "hey what the fuck!" he yanked at his restrains only to scratch at his skin painfully. Why would they keep him alive? It made no sense to Gavin as he tried to find any clues as he looked around. When the door opened he found himself blinded by the brightness of the outside and quickly averted his head. A man in fancy clothes stepped in to just sit down to a chair next to the door. He didn't say anything or even looked at him. He just sat down and stared over his head.

"what? what the hell are you doing?" Gavin hissed, masking his fear with aggression, pulling his arms around to rattle the chains loudly. "You gonna torture me? That won't work I won't talk for shit! Not for your fucking kind!" He continued yelling but the man simply ignored him "Can't hear me huh?! What are you fucking inept? A lil retarded or what!? Fucking russians send fucking retards to fucking war these days?!!" This went on for maybe days, maybe only a few hours but..in which Gavin fell silent too he never saw the man leave, eat or sleep. He lost track of time, it must have been weeks, but after a while the man left and never came back.

 

Still the feeling that he wasn't alone never left Gavin, he started doubting that the man actually sat there once at some point. The door opened again and Gavin closed his eyes quickly to shield his eyes remembering last time. "Would you mind to stand up Detective" a new voice but somewhat.. familliar said "I can't smartass" Gavin grunted his throat aching "and why can't you?" the man asked "because you cuffed me-" he yanked his arms forwards only to feel no restriction at all. His eyes snapped open what. He quickly stood only to fall back on his knees not used to his own weight anymore as dark spots danced before his eyes.

He finally looked at the man before him "you." he hissed "me?" the man asked "I don't think we've met before" "Don't fuck with me I fucking know you. We fucking arrested you back in the DPD. You just killed your comerade infront of me before throwing me in this fucking shithole here!" Gavin yelled trying to get up again using the pole as support. "I'm afraid you're confusing me with _someone_ " the man gave him a quick smile but stopped when someone ordered something in russian "come." the man said with a pitying look and left. The lack of socializing made Gavin want to follow the man quickly but he paced himself to get used to standing again.

 

Once he stepped outside he was greeted by a fist meeting his nose "what the fuck man!" he stumbled a bit and grabbed his nose. "I have never understood what it is with you americans and swearing?" the same man said? no wait. thats him from before! he knew that fuckers voice. So cold and sharp enough to cut you. Gavin looked around confused. Where did the other one go? "Is it not considered rude to ignore someone in america Detective? Especially when they have a gun to your head at any given moment" Gavin locked eyes with the man. Ice meeting steel. The man even held it when a soldier came running yelling something in russian.

When they broke eye contact Gavin noticed something silver around his neck. It did not fit in with his fancy attire at all. Because it was a fucking dog tag "mmh" Gavin made a noise of approval "Do you wish to say something Detective?" the man stopped his conversation to give his full attention to Gavin.  ~~If they were in another situation he'd love the mans attention~~

"I found something Imma fuckin' take from you as soon as I bust open your fucking head" he held his eyes trained on the tag "you look at it like you're a dog staring at a stick" the man scowled tapping his finger forcefully against Gavins head

"Intellectually I honestly doubt that there is much difference. If I was a women you would kneel for me and as a man..lets be honest you would kneel as well" the man held his mocking eye contact but never showed any emotions, not even a teasing smirk. Nothing. He fished out his tag and let it dangle infront of Gavins eyes "You want this don't you? Then try to get it." "I will fucking end you!" Gavin lunged forewards his arms reaching for the fuckers throat but his little guard dogs immediatly grabbed onto him holding him only a few inches away from the man. "I will teach you tricks. Dog."

The man looked down on him like he was something sticking to the sole of his shoe. "Before you even get the slightest chance to kill me. I will find your entire blood line and eyeryone that has ever meant the smallest thing to you." he whispered in Gavins ear

"you're as good as dead so dont bother. You do not matter to the world anymore. I control you now" to punctuate his speech he knocked Gavins feet away under him and delivered a few very hard and swift kicks to the fallen man. "now stand up and follow me like the dog you are." the man didn't waste any time and walked away leaving Gavin to scramble trying to sort out his limbs and get up again.

He ended up following the man, but also scoping out the station to find a way out. Gavin really did not know what to do when he heard a grenade going off outside the tent the man had led him to. He also didn't know why he followed the russian. It seemed as if the man wanted to talk but now was not the time. His thoughts were interrupted as he was grabbed into a chokehold and a gun was pressed against his head "no sound. no move." the man hissed and stared at the entrance.

Gavins vision danced around him at the constant lack of proper breathing so he stopped clawing at the arm around his throat but just kept his hands limp. soon the first soldiers ran by the tent. Gavin wanted to scream out in frustration to call attention to himself.

He has just started resisting again when a soldier entered, startled for a moment but he lifted his weapon quickly "look we can sort this out" his gaze flickered down to Gavin. He knew that man, had worked with him and respected him deeply. ~~~(and might have had a crush on him in his training days)~.~~

"Mr. Allen what a pleasent surprise to see you" the man tightend his grip on Gavin making the irony clear. "what do you want?" Allen asked "for you to let go of your gun and call off your men" the man answered quickly "don-" Gavin choked on his words quickly as the arm tightened more "if I lower my weapon you'll shoot me" Allen said checking in on Gavin quickly with a glance.

"I set my demand. And give you my word I will not shoot you. Either you follow or" he pulled up Gavins head and pushed the barrel firmer against his head "you will loose a good soldier" Allens expression tightend angrily, his finger was set on the trigger as he looked Gavin in the eyes for a moment only to stare at the man again. The tension was thickening but dropped entirely when Allen lowered his gun "hand him over."

 

"not so fast I told you to drop it and call off your men as well" the man said loosing his patience as he pulled the trigger a tiny bit making Gavin freeze up. Allen reached for his radio and gave a quick order to fall back then he hesitantly dropped his gun and kicked it away.

Thats when Gavin was shoved to the ground forcefully and shot, he barely missed his chest and hit him in the shoulder "Fuck!" he yelled out in pain and grasped it. In a heartbeat the man was gone and Allen kneeled by his side appying pressure to the wound "Gavin what the fuck!" he yelled and looked furious. He ordered his troops back and set a bounty on the russian mans head. "This is not how reunions work huh?" Gavin laughed and looked up at the man.

"I swear to god don't fucking bleed out on me. We're out of here as soon as we can." Allen looked around for any medical supplies while Gavin only stared at him hazily. When he tried to sit up he was pushed down quickly "stay." Allen hissed "you know if I pathetically die here you better tell everyone some bullshit story" Gavin grinned he might be dying but he still got his famous ego. "shut the fuck up Reed you're not dying" Allen looked so stern he had a crease froming on his forehead so Gavin reached up "gonn' wrinkle like that old man" he grumbled and touched Allens face.

Surprising the man a bit but he continued to stare down at him making Gavin feel fuzzy. Man the lack of _personal_ attention and plenty of hot men in the military can fuck you up. "Hey can I-... fuck it." he grabbed Allen by the collar and pulled him into a quick kiss mostly one sided. _mostly_. When he wanted to break the kiss Allen held him still and deepend it making Gavin gasp and widen his eyes _what the fuck was happening?!_ Gavin pushed his fingers into the mans hair and pulled him closer but before they could forget themselves and go too far a grenade went off just outside making them cover their heads.

Allen got up quickly grabbing his gun and running back into the battle as soon as a medic arrived to attend Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo I wanted to post earlier but lost my phone when I was drunk. so thats fun

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thanks for reading!  
> Note that this is my first time working on ao3  
> so it might have some errors.  
> I will figure it out as we progress.  
> Have a nice day
> 
>  
> 
> (I will probably add a few errors to mimic a russian accent at some times)


End file.
